User talk:Banana Split
Transparent Pictures How do you upload those pictures and not have any white in them? Philipnova798- the comic maker 09:59, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh, oh! I know! At least, I know how I do it XP Anyways, what you do is: once you're done with your picture, copy and paste it into GIF animator (if you don't have GIF animator, you can download it from one of Pohuaki's sig links on BZP). Once you paste it in, click on one of the tabs (it says Picture or Settings or something, there should only be 2 so it doesn't really matter). There'll be this little option called "Transparency" with a little box next to it. Click the box and it'll ask you what colour you want to be transparent. Click "white". Then save and you're done! =) There's probably an easier way, but that's the only way I know. =) Onepumaniac 21:51, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I answered that on his userpage. =P (User Page | Talk Page) 00:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I still don't get how it works, though. Whenever I save an image with transparency as anything other than ".xcf", everything that's transparent turns black. =/ Onepumaniac 15:07, April 2, 2010 (UTC) That's weird. Are you using GIMP? Wait... what are you trying to save it as? Not everything can have transparency. (User Page | Talk Page) 15:10, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'm using GIMP. I've tried the basic stuff, like Bitmaps, PNGs, Jpegs... at first I thought you could only use Gif files for transparency, but then I noticed that someone had a transparent PNG picture. What gives? 21:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Not all filetypes support transparency. It depends on how people built them. I know that .png, .gif, .xcf, and .psd support it. .png is the best for comics, though. .gif has a very limited palette, and it doesn't support partial transparencies. (User Page | Talk Page) 21:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC) So, if I have transparent stuff in GIMP (the grey checkerboard), it'll be transparent after I save it as a .png file? 22:31, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :Yep. (User Page | Talk Page) 22:33, April 2, 2010 HooRAAAAAYY!!!! 23:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Automatic sigs, talk pages, and stuf' I may have answered a question, but I also have one: Whenever you put that little picture that says "-Ziko" for your sig, do you have to put the picture and the talk pages there every time? Or is there some automatic sig option, similar (in some way or another) to the one on Bzpower? Once you've answered my question, I'll ask you the other stuff I'm curious about. =) Onepumaniac 21:53, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it is automatic. It's my signature here (what I get from four tildes). You can change your signature in your preferences, which you can get to by clicking on the box in the upper-right corner of the page that says "More." There's a box to put in a custom sig. You can upload an image to use, if you want, like I did. (User Page | Talk Page) 23:54, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Call me a noob. Zeek, before you read the question, I want to let you know: I already tried (and failed) to find out the answer to this question. It's definitely a simple one, so you can just call me a noob if you want. But I think that you're the right guy to ask. Whenever I look at my watchlist, all of the pages have a red or green number in it, like: (-14) <-- Red (+183) <-- Green I'm not sure if that means hit counts, page ratings, or what, but I really do want to know, mainly so I don't make any dumb mistakes later on. =) (Let's talk about mee!!) 16:08, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :It's the number of characters that an editor added/subtracted from the page with their edit. Green means that you added characters, red means that you took away characters. You can also get a gray zero, which means that there's no change in the character number. (User Page | Talk Page) 16:11, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Seeing as you own Photoshop Elements (8?), I'd like a list of features to add to a wiki article. - - My Page - My talk 16:36, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :I actually have two Photoshops. XP But the Elements is 5, so it probably wouldn't work that well. (User Page | Talk Page) 16:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Darnit. Looks like I have to ask... Vahi786. - - My Page - My talk 16:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on the promotion, Zik. Though don't do what I do and become a bit less active after it, kapish :P? User Page-Talk 00:30, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Congrats bro B) - Janaro out. 06:37, April 26, 2010 (UTC) O hai I see you're staff now. When did that happen? Lol. Anyway, congrats... I'm very pleased to have you on board. :D --[[User: Dokuma|'Dok']]Talk| 19:48, April 29, 2010 (UTC) My comics Wow, thanks a lot man! That page really needed that. You summed everything up pretty well. ''BioCryptid '' 02:04, June 13, 2010 (UTC) searching sorry, DL and i the only member of seaching that have accounts, DL hasnt been on in a while, and my account is glitchy. may i have permission to receate the page? rainpelt 16:28, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you can recreate the page; you don't need permission. Just try to make the page fit into what is talked about . (User Page | Talk Page) 17:47, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :It's funny. There's a DL and a KH on BS01. But on BS01, it's Dark Light and... K... H...? --[[User:Shadonix|'Shadon']][[User talk:Shadonix|'X']]' Templates Theoretically, couldn't you just revert the edits back to the old ones I had made and we'd be all done? --[[User:Shadonix|'Shadon']][[User talk:Shadonix|'X']]' :We're not using yours; we've going to be using a variation of one of Wikia's templates. So, theoretically yes, but we're going to be doing something different. We're still sorting some things out, so I can't really say just what changes will be done. =\ (User Page | Talk Page) 19:13, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah well. I suppose you can't win them all, but either way, Shad is sad :P --[[User:Shadonix|'Shadon']][[User talk:Shadonix|'X']]' :::Also, if you're familiar with Paint 7, do you know how to draw transparent? --[[User:Shadonix|'Shadon']][[User talk:Shadonix|'X']]' ::::If you mean true transparency (like you upload it somewhere and it's transparent on the web), you can't do that in Paint. 20:07, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::No, I know how to do that kind of transparency on Gimp and Fireworks, but I'm talking about the draw opaque thing in Paint an how to make the background transparent so it doesn't cover up things in the foreground when I move it. Paint 7, however, doesn't have a draw opaque button as far as I can see. --[[User:Shadonix|'Shadon']][[User talk:Shadonix|'X']]' For that, click on the arrow below the Select button and click "Transparent Selection." (User Page | Talk Page) 20:40, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, Mr. Ziko. --[[User:Shadonix|'Shadon']][[User talk:Shadonix|'X']]' Help plox Are you updating templates. Cuz there's a problem with them...and I think I heard you were so just checkin'. :P -''O '' No, we haven't started anything yet. Where was the problem? (User Page | Talk Page) 20:03, July 13, 2010 (UTC) HARP Help I need some help with the article I wrote about my group. Specifically the title. I accidentley titled it "Hilarious Association or Random People", when it should be "Hilarious Association OF Ranodm People". How can I fix that? -Blademan TOED B) :Use the "Move" button on the top of the screen. I already did it for you, but just a reminder for the next time. : User Page-Talk 05:43, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on getting Forum Mentor! Tamroc7 01:22, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, I already did it on BZP, but in such an occasion, I can't help but saying it more than just once. :Congrats, man! : User Page-Talk 02:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :;Congrats ^_^ Thanks! Thanks for continually editing my page!-Kohu of The Kaichiwa Family 21:45, October 13, 2010 (UTC) rawr YOU HAVE MADE ME ANGRY BY LEAVING THE CONTINUITY AND SO I AM GOING TO HUNT YOU DOWN AND DISEMBOWELL YOU WITH A CHAINSAW. Seriously, Ziko, don't leave. WE LOVE YOU ZIKO. :( - Janaro out. 10:28, October 14, 2010 (UTC)